


[podfic] Black Poison Blood

by herpexia, reena_jenkins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Podfic, Post-Avengers, Spoilers for Iron Man, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark has a heart?, spoilers for Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herpexia/pseuds/herpexia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Sometimes Loki looks at Tony like he maybe understands, or like Tony is something of actual value. It’s a look Tony can’t pull apart like he wants to, and that makes his heart itch in his chest just a little bit, and oh how he wants to pull it out just to get rid of the feeling."<br/></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Black Poison Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Poison Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133888) by [herpexia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herpexia/pseuds/herpexia). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** significant spoilers for _Iron Man_ , significant spoilers for  _Avengers_ , Tony Stark Has A Heart?, Tony Stark Has Issues

**Length:** 00:11:21  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Black%20Poison%20Blood_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
